This application claims the priority benefit of Taiwan application serial no. 90109734, filed on Apr. 24, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a pressure suppression device for a chemical mechanical polishing machine and method thereof. More particularly, this invention relates to a pressure suppression device to suppress a pressure applied to a wafer until the pressure is smaller than a pressure applied to a polishing pad and the method thereof
2. Description of the Related Art
Chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) is a technique that provides a global planarization for very large semiconductor integration (VLSI) or ultra large semiconductor integration (ULSI). The technique makes use of a grinder-like mechanical polishing theory, so that an uneven surface profile of a wafer can be planarized when assisted with an appropriate reagent.
FIG. 1 shows a layout of a chemical mechanical polishing equipment. As shown in FIG. 1, the chemical mechanical polishing equipment comprises a polishing table 10 on which sits a wafer 14 and a polishing head 16 for holding the wafer 14 ready to be polished, wherein the polishing head holds a back face of the wafer 14, while a front to be polished, wherein the polishing head holds a back face of the wafer 14, while a front face of the wafer is pressed against is disposed on the polishing table 10 for performing the chemical mechanical polishing step.
While performing the chemical mechanical polishing process, the polishing table 10 and the polishing head 16 are rotating along a certain direction. A reagent (not shown) is continuously supplied onto the polishing table 10 to provide a chemical reaction for polishing. So, with the chemical reaction and the mechanical polishing applied to the wafer 14 on the polishing table 10, a portion of the deposited layer that protrudes from the wafer 14 is gradually removed.
When the wafer 14 is polished, a gas known as polishing gas is charged from a polishing gas input 11. The polishing gas generates a polishing pressure applied to the polishing pad 12. The polishing gas shown as Polish P/I 2 is output by the polishing table 10 to a transducer (not shown) in a pressure controller (not shown). Being converted into a current signal, the pressure is measured. A wafer gas input 15 of the polishing head 16 also charge with a wafer gas. The wafer gas generates a wafer pressure on the wafer 14 for performing the chemical mechanical polishing between the wafer 14 and the polishing pad 12.
FIG. 2 shows a block diagram for controlling chemical mechanical polishing pressure. In FIG. 2, the voltage signal of the polishing pressure setting point is sent to the polishing pressure regulator 20. When the polishing pressure regulator 20 receives the voltage signal, the polishing pressure regulator 20 convert the voltage signal into a corresponding pressure and output it from the polishing pressure output. The polishing pressure transducer 22 inspects the pressure output from the polishing pressure regulator 20. The inspected pressure is converted into a current signal and compared to that of the polishing pressure setting point, so that a stable polishing pressure can be output.
A voltage signal of a xcex94P setting point is sent to a xcex94P regulator 26. While receiving the voltage signal, the xcex94P regulator 26 transforms it into a corresponding pressure to be output from a xcex94P output. The xcex94P transducer 24 inspects the output pressure from the xcex94P regulator 26 and transforms the current signal output from the polishing pressure transducer 22. After comparing the current signal with that of the polishing pressure setting point, a stable xcex94P pressure can be output.
While performing a chemical mechanical polishing planarization process, the polishing pressure by applying a force on the polishing pad has to be larger than the wafer pressure by applying a force on the wafer to provide a normal operation. That is, xcex94P=Wpxe2x88x92Pp less than 0, wherein Wp is the wafer pressure, Pp is the polishing pressure, and xcex94P is a difference between the wafer pressure and the polishing pressure.
In the above controlling method, once the outputs of the regulator and transducer are abnormal, the polishing pressure is smaller than the wafer pressure. So, the wafer is easily blown off from the polishing head to cause the wafer slippage or breakage.
The invention provides a pressure suppression device for a chemical mechanical polishing machine and a method thereof. The wafer pressure is controlled to be larger than the polishing pressure to avoid the wafer slippage and damage.
The invention provides a pressure suppression device of a chemical mechanical polishing machine. The chemical mechanical polishing machine comprises a polishing table and a polishing head. The polishing table further comprises a polishing pad and a polishing gas input to be charged with a polishing gas. The polishing gas generates a polishing pressure applied to the polishing pad. The polishing head is used to hold a wafer and comprises a wafer gas input to charge the wafer with a wafer gas. The wafer gas generates a wafer pressure applied to the wafer, so as to perform a chemical mechanical polishing between the wafer and the polishing pad. The pressure suppression device comprises a pressure releasing component which further comprises a spring. An gas input tube is coupled to the wafer gas input and the pressure releasing component, so that the wafer gas can be input to the pressure releasing component. When the polishing pressure applied to the polishing pad is smaller than the wafer pressure applied to the wafer, the spring in the pressure releasing component is deformed to release a part of the wafer pressure until the wafer pressure is smaller than the polishing pressure.
The invention further provides a pressure suppression method for a chemical mechanical polishing machine. The chemical mechanical polishing machine comprises a polishing table and a polishing head, wherein the polishing table has a polishing pad and the polishing head can hold a wafer. The pressure suppression method begins by charging the polishing table with a polishing gas, wherein the polishing gas generates a polishing pressure applied to the polishing pad. The polishing head is then charged the wafer with a wafer gas, wherein the wafer gas generates a wafer pressure applied to the wafer, so that a chemical mechanical polishing is performed between the wafer and the polishing pad. A pressure suppression device is installed, wherein the pressure releasing component further comprises a spring and an gas input tube coupled to the wafer gas input and the pressure releasing component, so that the wafer gas can be input to the pressure releasing component. When the polishing pressure applied to the polishing pad is smaller than the wafer pressure applied to the wafer, the spring in the pressure releasing component is deformed to release a part of the wafer pressure until the wafer pressure is smaller than the polishing pressure.
According to the present invention, a pressure suppression device for a chemical mechanical polishing machine and a method thereof are provided, where the pressure suppression device controls the polishing pressure to be larger than the wafer pressure when the wafer is polished. But, if the polishing pressure is smaller than the wafer pressure, the pressure releasing component will release an excessive part of the wafer pressure to prevent a huge wafer pressure. As a result, the slippage and breakage of wafers as occur in the conventional device and method can be avoided.
Both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.